treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Basics
Tree of Savior is an MMORPG that uses the traditional class element as the main gameplay focus, covering classic archetypes, classes only found in offline RPGs and even classes that have little to no representation outside niche fantasy games. Requirements and Installation Before doing any of the preparation steps it is important to check the hardware requirements to play Tree of Savior, it is possible to play on a slightly lower setting than the listed but the game will perform poorly, though it is possible for the computer to not be able to execute the game at all. To play on any of the (iToS) international Tree of Savior servers you need a steam account and both stream client and game downloaded, these processes only need to be done once and are completely free. As the game account is linked to the steam account any penalty applied to one will affect the other in some degree, breaking any of the terms of services may result use restriction for days, weeks or even permanently. Servers The (iToS) international Tree of Savior servers are split into four regions, it is recommended to play on the server from your own region as it will have lower latency as it will hinder the experience considerably for some game content. All characters, items and achievements are individual to each server and cannot be transferred nor shared in any way, changing servers mean start the game from scratch again. Each server has its own time clock based on their location, this is important as it dictates daily counters resets and the variance on maintenance time. The weekly maintenance is performed every Tuesday, delayed to Wednesday when coinciding with Korean holidays, at the same time and last for 4h, patches that add new content to the game have a longer maintenance time and will start earlier than usual. Current Servers= |-| Merged Servers= Creating the Team and a Character When entering a server for the first time a prompt will appear asking you to enter your team name, this will be the name used on all social and competitive functions within the game. Team name can only be changed by using TP. The ideia behind teams is that all the characters within the same account share the same household, with it each new character contributes to the account in some degree even if passively. A new setting will be presented with the team name on the top of the screen, this is place is called lodge and is where all characters will be found. Once the team is settled, the option to create a character will become available. The screen will transition to a tavern with ten characters, each one representing one of the five base classes in both genders. Selecting one of these characters will change the screen where you can pick different hairstyles and give it a name, the base class strengths are also displayed on this window. At this point it will be possible to select the character created and play the game. Category:System